Wafer baking is used to help cure a photoresist material on a wafer prior to patterning the photoresist material. The wafer is placed in a baking chamber and heated using a heating element. A duration and temperature of the baking process are predetermined based on a material of the photoresist material and characteristics of the wafer. The temperature in the baking chamber is kept at a constant temperature during the baking process. Following the baking process, the photoresist is patterned.